Don't Eat the Brownies
by niki uchiha
Summary: Prussia goes over Belgiums house before a date. While waiting for her to get ready he finds...brownies! What Prussia doesn't know is that these aren't regular brownies.


Ding dong!

Belgium ran to the door rubbing her towel on her head in a quick attempt to dry it. Prussia was coming over but he's always late so she figured she had some extra time to get ready. She opened the door and glared at him. "Look who decided to show up on time."

Prussia let himself in. "Look who decided to take her sweet time getting ready," he smirked. Belgium rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm going to go dry my hair. Just hang out in the kitchen and don't break anything." While Belgium headed for the bathroom, Prussia went straight to the fridge.

He looked at his watch. Two o'clock, the perfect time for a beer he figured. For him, any time was a perfect time for a beer. Placing the beer on the counter, Prussia looked for an opener. She should just learn to leave it on the counter for him so he wouldn't have to look through her drawers and she wouldn't have to yell at him for making a mess, but Prussia thought it was cute when she got angry at him.

When he finally found the opened, a small plate caught his eye. It was a paper plate full of brownies. They were wrapped in plastic wrap which meant they were to be saved for something. "They're probably for me! Who else would she make brownies for?" Prussia tore of the plastic and took a brownie. Scratch that, several brownies.

Belgium walked out of the bathroom fluffing her hair. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

Prussia turned around, still holding the plate. "Not at all. These brownies are delicious! I can't stop eating them!"

"Brownies?" Belgium raised an eyebrow at him. Then she noticed what Prussia was holding, a plate of brownies. She faced palmed herself, "You idiot! Why did you eat them?"

"Why not? Were you saving them for later or something?" Prussia was very confused. He took another brownie. Belgium grabbed the plate and the brownie from his hand. "Hey! Why did you do that? If you wanted one then you should have asked."

"No, I do not want one!" she fumed. Why she dated such an idiot was beyond her. "You weren't supposed to eat them! Those are Holland's!"

"So what? You can just make more, he won't miss them. It's not like they were special or something– Oh." He finally understood what just happened. These were hash brownies. Prussia burst into laughter.

"What's so funny? Please don't tell me you're high." Belgium crossed her arms, she was going to have to take care of him and make him sober again. Germany will be really pissed if he finds out that she accidentally got Prussia stoned.

"Maybe a little; I'm the super awesome Prussia and nothing can weaken me completely!" he continued to laugh, putting his hands on his waist like Superman. Belgium grabbed his hand and led him out of the kitchen. "Whoa, where are we going? Don't move so fast." She pushed him on the couch.

"Stay here. I'm going to get you some water to wash down the brownies." She went to the fridge and got two water bottles and some Advil, for herself, not him.

"So what were you doing with those brownies anyways?" Prussia giggled (in a very _manly_ way).

"What do you mean?" Belgium raised her eyebrows at him.

"Why do you have his brownies? Did he give them to you or did you bake them for him?" He leaned in very close so that they could smell each other. Prussia smelled flowers and Belgium smelled cologne with a hint of weed whenever he breathed on her. He wanted to see if he could smell weed on her, but she had showered so the scent was gone.

Belgium blushed, "He left them here by accident. He made them for Canada."

"Lies! You ate some together. That's why you were late getting ready, you were high!" Prussia began jumping in his seat. "I caught you!" Literally, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Shut up. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're giving me a headache. She swallowed the pills.

"Ah ha! I caught you red handed popping pills! I'm calling for an intervention!" Prussia hugged her harder, "I'm claiming control of your vital regions until you admit you have a problem."

Belgium sighed, "I guess we'll be here for awhile then." She took another sip of water and reach for the remote. "Since we're stuck like this, I'll just put a movie on." She put on Lord of the Rings, just so Prussia could spazz out when he though he saw his grandfather and he didn't disappoint.


End file.
